Polymer matrix composites are used in a variety of structural applications in the aerospace industry for numerous reasons including overall weight savings and improved stability and durability. Breakthroughs in nanotechnology, more specifically, nanocomposites have significantly reduced weight and cost of these materials while enhancing other features beneficial to both military and commercial aircraft. Routine nondestructive inspections take place at periodic intervals to ensure safety of flight. These mandated inspections focus on damage caused by impact, flight induced stress or manufacturing defect. Currently, most of these inspections are time consuming, expensive and result in significant down time of the aircraft.